Dragonstone
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Após a morte de seus pais Sansa Stark é mandada para ser criada na Pedra do Dragão - au - Sansa/Stannis
1. A Carta

**Dragonstone **

**Capítulo Um – A Carta **

Robert era um idiota.

Stannis sempre pensara isso sobre seu irmão mais velho, mas nunca teve tanta certeza que esse não era apenas uma impressão mas sim um fato após ler a sua última carta.

Era bem raro que seu irmão demonstrasse interesse em algo que não envolvesse suas funções biológicas pessoais, especificamente beber, comer e transar, mas quando ele ouviu da morte de Ned e Catelyn Stark ele resolveu fazer alguma coisa, o que seria tocante se o que ele tivesse ordenado não tivesse sido tão estúpido. Provavelmente com nostalgia de sua juventude no Vale sobre a guarda de Jon Arryn tendo aventuras com seu melhor amigo Ned Stark, Robert mandou ordens para o Norte que com exceção de Robb que agora era o Senhor de Winterfell, que os Starks restantes fossem mandados para serem criados nas Casas mais importantes do Reino, Arya para o Rochedo Casterly, Bran para o Jardim de Cima, Rickon para o Correrrio, e Sansa para o Porto Real. Jon Arryn e os outros conselheiros disseram para ele que não era uma boa idéia, mas o Rei não quis ouvir. Mas agora após apenas cinco meses morando com a garota morando lá Robert lhe manda uma carta lhe avisando que em breve vai mandar a garota para a Pedra do Dragão para ele criar.

.

.

.

"Pai posso falar com você por um minuto ?" Shireen disse da porta do escritório de seu pai.

"Fale" Stannis respondeu.

"Eu ouvi uma das camareiras dizendo que alguém vai vir morar aqui"

"Isso é correto"

"Porque ?"

"Porque o seu tio Robert comandou"

"E porque o meu tio Robert comandou ?"

"Eu não sei"

Por algum motivo essa resposta fez Shireen sorrir. Ele tinha previsto que sua filha seria uma criança como ele, com poucos sorrisos e graças, ela certamente tinha motivos o suficiente para ser triste, mas de alguma maneira ela não acabara daquela maneira. Era agradável para ele vê-la sorrindo.

"Então quem é a pessoa que vai vir?"

"A filha mais velha de Eddard Stark. Isso não te agrada ?"

"Se eu dissesse que não mudaria alguma coisa ?"

"Não"

"Eu sabia, mas na verdade tá tudo bem por mim, eu gosto do Devan e do Edric mas acho que vai ser legal ter uma outra garota por aqui"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. O Motivo

_N/A : No começo dessa fic a Sansa está com quinze anos. _

**Capítulo Dois – O Motivo**

Sansa Stark sorriu ao ser apresentada ao Senhor da Ponta do Dragão mas era óbvio que era algo forçado pela sua educação e cortesia, a pobre garota parecia tão miserável, "_E porque ela não estaria ? Dadas as circunstancias_" Stannis pensou.

"Obrigada por me receber aqui"

"Você deveria agradecer o meu irmão, foi ele que te mandou"

"Eu já o agradeci" Sansa disse sem ironia na sua voz.

.

.

.

Cerca de uma semana depois no meio das suas correspondências Stannis achou uma carta escrita por Robb Stark, então ele foi entregar a carta a quem essa havia sido destinada, ele abriu a porta e logo se arrependeu porque Sansa ainda estava se vestindo, ele teria saído imediatamente se não tivesse notado os grandes ferimentos que cobriam as suas costas e seus braços. Havia cortes em vermelho e em volta a coloração da pele estava roxa, era horrível.

"Quem fez isso com você ?"

Sansa se cobriu rapidamente.

"Ninguém, eu caí"

"Esses não são ferimentos de queda. Fale Stark, você está sobre a minha proteção é o meu dever punir quem fez isso com você"

"Não é o seu dever meu senhor, não aconteceu quando eu estava aqui, esses machucados são da época do Porto Real"

"Quem ?"

"Joffrey"

"Você deveria ter falado com o Rei"

"Eu falei com a Rainha Cersei, e ela me disse para apenas agüentar. Mas eu não podia, os últimos meses foram tortura, eu não podia agüentar isso a vida toda, mas também eu não podia voltar para Winterfell. Se meu irmão ouvisse sobre as coisas que o príncipe Joffrey fez comigo ele provavelmente exigiria justiça, e Joffrey um dia vai ser rei e ele mau e rancoroso, eu não poderia colocá-lo em uma posição em que ele se tornasse inimigo dele. E se eu fosse para junto de algum dos meus irmãos ou até mesmo da minha irmã porque eles notariam, e eles certamente contariam para Robb. Por isso eu pedi para ir para outro lugar, para aqui, por favor não fale com o Rei, pelo menos aqui eu não tenho que fingir"

"Com você quiser, mas você vai ir ver Meistre Cressen para os seus ferimentos serem propriamente tratados"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
